powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jet Propulsion
The power in which one forcibly allowed to propel one's self over vast distances, usually at high velocity. Also Called * Cannonball Ignition *Propulsion *Jet Flight *Jetting *Jet Power Capability The user rushes only in one direction. Objects are damaged or sent hurling through the air when struck by the user. One with this ability use's an aerokinetic faculty and exudes positively-charged ions from the body or exudes an aura from the feet which propels the user over great distances like a living missile. The aura exuded may be used as an astral barrier, protecting user from crashes and backlash while in contact with an object, remaining unharmed. This same aura sometimes also sheathes the user while underwater, allowing the user to breathe the air created from impact with the water (known as Aquatic Propulsion or Water Jetting). May possess aerokinesis. Limits *Very uncontrollable, though skilled users can correct their movements. *One must have an open area to use the ability unless the user has Intangibility or a power that results in Invulnerability. Variations Object Propulsion *Ability to cause objects to become propelled at high speeds in a fashion similar to a rocket launch off. This action requires at least one form of physical contact between the subject and the user. The first means implies that the user is able to instantaneously causes the subject to ionize, so that it is propelled by the giving off of its own molecular structure. The target most likely disintegrates as it is jilted into the atmosphere. A second means of action is most used most commonly as it is a far less destructive method; the user produces an aura around the object, which causes ions to form around the object and propel it. Ground Propulsion *Less experienced users are able to use their abilities to move along close to the ground. Azula uses this at the end of Season 2 of Avatar: The Last Airbender, but advances enough to make full use of jet-powered flight by the middle of the 3rd season. Hovering *Advanced users can use this ability simply to levitate themselves, as demonstrated by Jeong Jeong in the above show, in the 3rd season. This takes a great deal of concentration because the user has to use enough energy to maintain a level altitude, but not enough to cause flight, much like the Harrier jump jet. Foot Power *Normally this power requires the use of a user's hands to launch themselves into the air, like Azula does, but more skilled users can focus this propulsion down to their feet. This is harder to do than using the hands because the feet tend to have smaller surface areas than fully-extended hands, therefore resulting in even less control during flight. However, users of this ability can multitask, like when Jeong Jeong and Ozai use their abilities in the 3rd season, because their hands are free to use. Known Users Real Applications The best known users of jet propulsion in the real world are squids. First they suck in a large volume of water, then pull their tentacles together to become as aerodynamic as possible (or in this case hydrodynamic). Lastly, they force out the water at a fast enough speed to propel them substantial distances quickly. The above is the basis for the ramjet turbine engine, used primarily on planes like the Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird. The principle is the same, but a small ram (shaped like a cone), pushes the air through the ignition in order to force it out at a high enough speed to travel at a high velocity. Planes like the Blackbird can reach speeds equal and greater than Mach 3 due to their ramjet engines. Category:Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers